hearthstunfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Friend Requests
because he lost.]] 'Rage Friend Requests '''are exactly what the name suggests. You probably lost a game against a cancer deck, and decided to give the enemy cunt a piece of your mind. Sometimes, people also get butthurt despite winning. Since the only way to talk to anyone is by having them on your friendlist, though, you can only talk shit if the other person lets you (which they probably will, because salt makes everyone's day). RFRs make up a large percentage of the HS community's interactions with each other. It should be surprising to absolutely no one. How to compose a proper rage friend request (if you lost) # Make sure you alternate English with Russian/whatever your mother tongue is. I am sure it will make you look more erudite instead of dumb. # Misspell complicated words, but don't make the effort to replace them with easier ones # Use ALL CAPS, but only in moments when your rage peaks, so everyone knows how much of an unstable person you are. # Make your opponent know how lucky he was. It will convince them that the win was rightfully yours. # Wish him cancer or AIDS. Then go for his family. # Sprinkle a few death threats in. Don't mention the fact that you are most certainly a car-less, overweight loser. Your opponent will shit himself for sure. # Go the extra mile and invoke racism and hate-speech too. Call your opponent a chink, fag, nigger, kike or whatever other edgy shit you find in Encyclopedia Dramatica. This ensures that the other person gains the power to ban your ass if they choose to report you. # Accuse your opponent of hacking. Keep recurring to the accusation so everyone knows you don't know shit about technology. # Unfriend him right away, and congratulate yourself for your brilliant hit-and-run mess of insults and retardation. How to be salty if you won # Do the same things as above, mostly. # Declare how easy the game was, even if you almost grew a tumor for being so butthurt. # Complain about being roped, especially if you were in casual with a netdeck. # Insist that RNG was against you the whole match (even though you won). # Back away like a little bitch at the prospect of a rematch. # Unfriend him and wonder why it is you still feel like shit. How to be salty after getting a RFR # Act tough and trash-talk your opponent (if you can). # Enter a state of denial and tell yourself it doesn't bother you one bit to be told mean things. # Endure all the abuse your salty enemy feels like dumping on you. # Invariably feel like shit after being unfriended and cut short. # Create a backbone-less thread on Hearthpwn thanking all your enemies for RFRs. Openly state how much you enjoy knowing you've made someone saltier. # Get called out for being a pussybitch, since it ''did bother you enough to warrant a thread creation. # Ignore the "hate" like a coward and wallow in shame and misery until a mod inevitably locks your thread. # Pretend nothing happened and jack off to cuckoldry porn. Category:Socialization and Behavior Category:Saltlord Agenda